The Mistress Wife
by Niellee
Summary: Sungmin meninggalkan suaminya karena yakin Kyuhyun memiliki affair dengan wanita lain. Ketika dua tahun kemudian Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak bersalah, Sungmin bertekad menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun yang terluka karena ketidakpercayaan Sungmin sudah menutup hatinya. Satu-satunya jalan bagi Sungmin hanyalah menjadi kekasih sang suami. / KyuMin / GS / Typos
1. Chapter 1

**The Mistress Wife (Remake)**

**Lynne Graham**

******Chapter 1**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Romance**

**Genderswitch**

**Rate T to M  
**

_**Shin Seung Hun – I Believe**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Aku membenci laki – laki itu, tapi hatiku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku masih mencintainya... mencintai calon mantan suamiku."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu kau sudah melihat ini atau belum..." kata sepupu Kyuhyun, Lee Jonghyun, sambil meletakkan tabloid di meja kaca di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Terlihat wanita berambut pirang yang sedang menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya di halaman depan tabloid sambil tersenyum di bawah judul vulgar yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun membeku. Wajah tampannya mengeras. Wanita itu adalah Kim Hyuna. Kebohongan wanita licik itu ikut menyumbang pada hancurnya pernikahannya. Kim Hyuna mengungkapkan tanpa sedikit pun menutupi fakta seberapa rendah ia bertindak untuk meraih ketenaran yang hanya berlangsung beberapa jam itu. Dengan santai, mantan model tanpa busana itu menuturkan kalau ia mengarang cerita mengenai malam penuh gairah yang dilewatkannya dengam miliader Korea, Cho Kyuhyun, di kapal pesiar pria itu.

"Kau harus menuntutnya, _Hyung_!" ucap Jonghyun geram. Pria muda berusia awal dua puluhan itu menunjukkan antusiasme naif pengacara baru lulus yang berusaha membuktikan tekadnya.

Mulut Kyuhyun yang sensual membentuk senyum sinis. Tak ada gunanya ia menuntut wanita murahan itu dan reputasinya yang telah lama hilang ke pengadilan. Ia tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apapun dari hal itu. Lagi pula perceraiannya akan segera diputuskan. Sungmin, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan istrinya, langsung memutuskan bahwa Kyuhyun bersalah dengan kecepatan dan ketidakpercayaan yang akan mengejutkan setiap pria berakal sehat. Dengan dukungan kakaknya yang mata duitan, Yeonhee, Sungmin meninggalkan rumah dan pernikahan mereka tanpa mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Ia menolak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Wanita yang menangis tersedu – sedu saat menonton drama musikal The Moon Embraces The Sun itu menunjukkan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Hyung...?" lanjut Jonghyun di tengah keheningan yang akan dimaklumi oleh semua staf pribadi Kyuhyun sebagai tanda bahaya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menekan kemarahannya yang menggelegak. Ia menatap sepupunya itu.

"Aku berhutang maaf padamu," kata Jonghyun dengan canggung. "Aku tidak percaya kalau Hyuna menjebakmu, Hyung. Orangtuaku juga berpikiran sama. Kami mengira kau memang berselingkuh dengan wanita itu."

Kecurigaan Kyuhyun bahwa keluarganya tidak percaya kalau ia tidak bersalah kini terbukti.

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang menyalahkan Hyung sedikitpun," Jonghyun cepat – cepat menambahkan saat melihat mendung di bola mata Kyuhyun. "Sungmin noona mungkin tidak sesuai─"

"Sungmin adalah ibu dari anakku. Jangan bicara tidak hormat mengenai dirinya." gumam Kyuhyun, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan dingin.

Jonghyun bergegas minta maaf dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum suasana hati Kyuhyun bertambah buruk. Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota yang luar biasa, tapi pandangan matanya tampak muram.

Putra kecilnya, Minhyun, tumbuh tanpa dirinya di rumah kecil yang tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea dalam percakapan. Kehancuran pernikahannya berlangsung dengan penuh kericuhan. Kyuhyun harus berjuang keras mempertahankan haknya untuk mengunjungi putra yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia dicap sebagai suami yang tidak setia karena tuduhan Kim Hyuna. Pengacara dan juga temannya, Shim Changmin, dengan terus terang mengatakan tak ada peluang sama sekali baginya untuk memenangkan hak asuh atas putranya dari reputasi istrinya yang tak bercela. Kyuhyun merasa tidak adil karena Sungmin, yang telah merusak pernikahan mereka karena tidak percaya padanya, justru mendapatkan hak asuh atas putranya.

Ia sadar dirinya tak lebih dari sekedar pengunjung tidak tetap dalam kehidupan Minhyun dan ia takut putranya akan melupakan dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang berusia delapan belas bulan bisa mengingat ayahnya yang hanya datang sebulan sekali? Namun sekarang, Sungmin tak dapat menghalangi hak asuhnya menggunakan alasan moral...

Begitu kenyataan menarik itu terbersit dalam pikiran Kyuhyun, ia seperti mendapat suntikan adrenalin yang mengalirkan semangat hidup ke sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya seketika tampak bersinar. Ia berpikir Sungmin mungkin melewatkan berita mengenai pengakuan Kim Hyuna. Sebagai seorang yang bekerja di bidang akademik, Sungmin tidak terlalu peduli dengan berita sehari – hari, Sungmin juga jarang membaca tabloid.

Kyuhyun menghubungi sekretarisnya, menyuruhnya mencari edisi baru tabloid tersebut dan mengirimkannya kepada Sungmin, disertai kartu bertuliskan namanya. Harga diri membuatnya ingin menunjukkan pada Sungmin bukti ketidakbersalahannya.

Hal itu mungkin akan merusak hari Sungmin atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Selama ini, Sungmin menjalani kehidupan yang aman. Ia akan dihadapkan oleh rasa bersalah karena salah menilai suaminya. Keadilan mungkin pada akhirnya akan berpihak pada Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada hukuman yang sepadan dengan kejahatan Sungmin karena meninggalkannya bukan?

.

キュミン

.

"Keluarlah, Cacao..." pinta Sungmin kepada anjing Scottie berkaki tiga yang bersembunyi di bawah lemari.

Cacao, yang dinamai berdasarkan tokoh anime di Trouble Chocolate, bergeming. Ia tidak diperbolehkan menancapkan gigi ke kaki tukang reparasi mesin cuci sehingga tidak bisa memenuhi tugasnya untuk melindungi majikannya dari laki – laki pengganggu. Seharusnya anjing tidak boleh merajuk, tapi Cacao selalu marah dan kabur bila tidak diizinkan mengejar para laki – laki penggangu.

Minhyun berceloteh dengan riang dan mulai merangkak ke bawah lemri untuk bergabung dengan teman main favoritnya itu. Sungmin mengangkat Minhyun. Mata cokelat Minhyun dengan pupil mata yang besar dan bulu mata hitam pekat lentik, mempertanyakan campur tangan ibunya. Minhyun menggeliat dengan kesungguhan hati untuk melepaskan diri dari kukungan lengan ibunya, dan ketika itu tidak membuahkan hasil, ia berteriak kesal.

Sungmin menatap Minhyun. "Tidak..." katanya dengan lembut dan perlahan pada Minhyun, dengan getir menyadari setelah kejadian yang sangat memalukan di depan umum di pasar swalayan baru – baru ini bahwa sudah waktunya ia belajar mengatasi temperamen putranya.

_Tidak? _Dengan rasa tak percaya yang tampak nyata, Minhyun menatap wanita berambut keemasan dengan mata cokelat besar yang terlihat cemas itu. Tidak? Pengasuhya, Dana, menggunakan kata tidak menyenangkan itu padanya, begitu juga ayahnya. Namun, ia tahu ibunya memujanya dan suka memanjakannya. Pada usianya yang menginjak delapan belas bulan, Minhyuk memiliki semua naluri berkuasa ayahnya. Ia juga menemukan senjata ampuh apa bila ada yang melarangnya. Ia akan menangis sejadi – jadinya sampai mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menarik napas, bersiap untuk berteriak dan menangis kencang – kencang untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Sungmin meletakkan putranya ke dalam boks bayi. Minhyun adalah anak yang kuat sehingga saat ia marah, Sungmin selalu kesulitan memeganginya. Putranya itu pernah jatuh saat ia gendong dan karena itu kepala Minhyun terbentur. Setelah kejadian menakutkan itu, Sungmin membiasakan diri meletakkannya ke boks untuk keselamatan putranya sendiri.

"_Ia anak yang manja!" seru kakaknya, Yeonhee, dengan penuh kebencian yang menyakiti perasaan keibuan Sungmin._

"_Anak yang merepotkan, bukan?" Kim Jungmo, teman dan rekan kerja Sungmin di fakultas tempatnya mengajar, menyatakan pendapat saat melihat Minhyun menunjukkan kemarahannya. "Pernahkan kau berpikir untuk menegakkan disiplin padanya?"_

"_Nyonya harus berusaha tegas padanya," Dana, pengasuh paruh waktu Minhyun, memberi saran saat menjelaskan mengapa cara mengasuhnya terkadang tidak berhasil saat menghadapi Minhyun. "Minhyun kadangkala sangat keras kepala."_

Sungmin melakukan atraksi jungkir balik di samping boks bayi. Jika ia cepat bertindak, mungkin ia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Minhyun. Sambil sedikit terisak, putranya itu berhenti meraung untuk menarik napas, kemudian tertawa kegirangan melihat ibunya berdiri dengan kepala di bawah. Minhyun duduk agar bisa melihat lebih jelas dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin menegakkan badannya kembali, kemudian mengangkat Minhyun ke dalam pelukan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seluruh rasa cinta yang pernah dirasakannya untuk Kyuhyun telah dialihkan ke putra mereka. Dengan adanya Minhyun, Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun juga bersamanya. Walaupun dia membenci laki – laki itu, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia masih mencintai suaminya. Tanpa Minhyun, ia yakin ia akan menjadi gila karena rasa sedih setelah pernikahannya hancur. Bayinyalah yang mendorongnya untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit tersebut dan memulai kehidupan baru bagi mereka berdua. Namun, rasa sakit yang timbul akibat pengkhianatan Kyuhyun masih tersimpan dalam dirinya dan ia hidup dengan hal itu setiap hari.

Suara mesin mobil yang menderu keras di pekarangan menandakan kepulangan Yeonhee. Sesaat kemudian pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan sesosok wanita tinggi berambut hitam yang akan terlihat mempesona jika saja bola mata cokelatnya tidak menunjukkan kemarahan.

Minhyun tak peduli dengan kedatangan bibinya itu, yang tak pernah memberi perhatian kecuali untuk mengeluhkan tangisan atau tingkah lakunya yang kekanakan. Ia menguap dan lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan ibunya.

Yeonhee menatap anak berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan jengkel. "Bukannya anak itu seharusnya tidur siang?"

"Aku baru saja akan menidurkannya." Sungmin pergi ke atas dan bertanya – tanya apakah kakaknya sedang mengalami kesulitan di bidang pekerjaan. Dan seketika teringat kalau keadaan keuangannya juga menipis.

Sungmin tahu kalau ketidakinginan pribadinya untuk menerima bantuan keuangan lebih dari batas minimal dari Kyuhyun setelah perpisahan mereka berpengaruh terhadap jumlah hutangnya di bank. Ia lebih mementingkan harga diri dari pada akal sehat dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi konsekuensinya.

Walau rumah yang mereka tempati kecil, ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sungmin. Memang, menurut Yeonhee rumah ini hanya cocok untuk boneka. Namun, pada hari – hari terakhir kelahirannya, saat Sungmin berjuang seorang diri melahirkan anaknya tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun, rumah kecil ini memberikan pelindungan. Rumah ini juga tidak jauh dari kampus tempat Sungmin mengajar.

Sungmin tidak keberatan dengan adanya Yeohee di sini. Yah, siapa yang menyangka kalau butik kakaknya bisa bangkrut dan malah kehilangan segalanya. Dari mulai apartemen yang trendi, mobil _sport_, belum lagi teman – temannya yang bergaya tapi tidak setia.

"Jangan tanya bagaimana wawancaraku hari ini!" seru Yeonhee kesal saat melihat Sungmin dihadapannya. "Wanita tua itu bahkan menuduhku memalsukan riwayat hidup, jadi kukatakan padanya bahwa ia bisa berbuat sesuka hati dengan pekerjaan hotel bodohnya itu!"

Vivien terkejut mendengarnya. "Memalsukan?"

"Ia mulai berbicara dalam bahasa China dan aku tak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang ia katakan!" Yeonhee berkata dengan marah. "Aku menulis bahwa aku mengerti bahasa China dalam riwayat hidupku... Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menguasainya secara aktif!"

Walaupun Sungmin baru tahu kalau saudaranya yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu memahami bahasa China, ia cepat – cepat menghiburnya dengan kata – kata penuh simpati.

Tak terpengaruh dengan hiburan Sungmin, Yeonhee malah manatap Sungmin tajam. "Salahmulah sehingga aku dipermalukan!"

"Salahku?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kau masih menikah dengan orang yang sangat kaya, tapi kenapa kita hidup miskin! Kau selalu mengeluh tidak punya uang dan membuatku merasa bersalah... aku terpaksa mencari pekerjaan yang tidak aku inginkan, sementara kau duduk santai di rumah dan memanjakan Minhyun seperti seorang Pangeran!"

Sungmin tercengang mendengarnya dan merasa bersalah karena itu. "_Eonni_, aku─"

"Kau aneh, Min. Lihat dirimu!" seru kakak Sungmin dengan nada merendahkan. "Kau tinggal di sini, dengan anakmu dan anjingmu yang aneh. Kau bekerja di tempat membosankan, menjalani kehidupan yang membosankan, dan orang yang paling membosankan yang aku kenal. Aku tak heran kalau Kyuhyun mengkhianatimu dengan wanita pirang seksi itu di tengah laut! Yang mengherankan adalah ia mau menikahi wanita seperitmu!" Yeonhee meninggalkan Sungmin dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sungmin tampak seputih susu saat mendengar semburan kata – kata penuh amarah itu. Ia berusaha tidak memasukkan dalam hati perkataan Yeonhee. Ia mengingatkan dirinya kalau kakanya sedang mengalami situasi tidak menyenangkan dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk melepaskan amarahnya. Sungmin tahu, sulit bagi Yeonhee untuk menerima keadaan mereka sekarang. Apalagi Yeonhee selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sungmin adalah adik tiri Yeonhee. Orangtua kandungnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat dia masih bayi, tapi kemudian ia diadopsi oleh keluarga Lee yang kaya dan terkemuka. Putri mereka, Yeonhee, baru berusia dua tahun, dan mereka berniat mengadopsi gadis kecil untuk memastikan Yeonhee akan punya teman main karena ternyata ibu yang mengadopsinya itu mengalami pengangkatan rahim karena kanker.

Semua orang di keluarga Lee bersikap baik kepada Sungmin, tapi ia gagal memenuhi keinginan orangtua angkatnya untuk menjadi sahabat baik bagi Yeonhee. Keluarga Lee berharap Sungmin menjadi gadis feminim seperti Yeonhee. Namun, Sungmin sangat pemalu, penyendiri, dan merupakan gadis tercanggung di kelas balet. Ia yang kutu buku hanya percaya diri di bidang akademik, tempat kepandaiannya membuahkan peringkat teratas di usia muda.

Ibu angkatnya meninggal akibat serangan jantung saat Sungmin berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ia berada di bangku kuliah saat ayahnya wafat setelah berbulan – bulan stres karena kerugian finansial. Yeonhee sangat terpukul dengan keadaan itu. Sungmin tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa menenangkan kakaknya saat itu.

Bunyi bel pintu menyadarkan Sungmin dari ingatan kegagalannya sebagai anak dan adik angkat. Seorang kurir memberinya paket dan langsung berlalu dengan motornya.

"Apa itu?" Yeonhee bertanya dari belakang Sungmin sementara adiknya menatap heran kartu berwarna keemasan dengan tanda tangan Kyuhyun yang tampak dicoretkan asal – asalan.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Eon_." Sungmin yang mengira bingkisan itu hadiah untuk Minhyun, terlihat bingung saat menemukan tabloid dalam bingkisan tersebut.

Ia seketika terdiam karena mengenali foto wanita berambut pirang. Perutnya bergejolak dan terasa mual, telapak tangannya berkeringat. Mengapa Kyuhyun bertindak kejam dengan mengiriminya artikel mengenai Kim Hyuna? Ia membuka halaman satu – persatu dengan gemetar.

Setelah menemukan judul "Kebohongan Membuatku Kaya", Sungmin membaca isi dari berita itu sebanyak tiga kali. Tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun, Hyuna mengakui kalau pernyataan yang ia katakan bahwa ia tidur dengan Cho Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kebohongan yang disusun rapi untuk mendapatkan ketenaran. Perselingkuhan yang ia ceritakan dengan detail menijijikan dua tahun lalu itu, hanyalah rekaan semata.

Sungmin terdiam. Otak dan tubuhnya mati rasa. Kim Hyuna hanya mengarang perselingkuhan tersebut? Perutnya terasa makin mual. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengkhianati janji pernikahan mereka. Kyuhyun berkata jujur padaku... dan aku? batin Sungmin. Dan aku? Aku beranggapan kalau Kyuhyun memang selingkuh dan tidak memperdulikan ucapannya. Aku telah meninggalkan suamiku dan pernikahan kami. Kebenaran mengerikan itu menelan Sungmin bulat – bulat.

"Aku salah sangka... aku salah menilai Kyuhyun..."

"Kau... kau melakukan apa?" Yeonhee bertanya tidak sabar dan merebut tabloid yang sedang dipegang Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan menekan jidatnya yang terasa berdenyut. Kebenaran itu menghantamnya seperti batu yang menghantam gelas dan membuatnya hancur. Dalam sekejap ia berubah dari wanita yang percaya bahwa ia bertindak benar menjadi seseorang yang tak termaafkan karena melukai pria yang ia cintai dan juga putra mereka.

"Tentunya kau tidak percaya omong kosong ini, bukan?" tanya Yeonhee kejam. "Sekarang ia sudah tidak terkenal, makanya dia melakukan ini agar namanya kembali melejit!"

"Tidak _Eonni_, semua yang Hyuna katakan di tabloid itu sangat sesuai dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan saat itu, hanya..." suara Sungmin makin terdengar lemah. "Hanya aku menolak mendengarkannya..."

"Tentu saja kau tak perlu mendengarnya!" seru Yeonhee. "Kau terlalu cerdas untuk mendengarkan kebohongannya. Ia hanya seorang penakluk wanita dan kau tahu itu sebelum menikahinya."

Banyak orang yang memberikan peringatan kepada Sungmin agar tidak menikahi Cho Kyuhyun. Setiap orang beranggapan kalau pernikahan mereka tidak akan lama. Sosok Sungmin yang pendiam, terlalu pasif, terlalu kuno, dan kurang menyenangkan dianggap tidak setara bagi pria dengan pergaulan seperti Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia ragu untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya perlu menjetikkan jari dan ia bersedia melewati rintangan api sekalipun. Ia mencintai Kyuhyun di atas segalanya sehingga menjadi buta karenanya.

"Bagaimanapun kau sudah bercerai sekarang," ucap Yeonhee mengingatkan.

Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengkhianatinya dengan Kim Hyuna. Wanita pirang murahan itu berhasil mengelabui semua orang agar bisa naik kapal pesiar Kyuhyun. Hyuna mengaku sebagai mahasiswi yang dipekerjakan oleh salah satu tamu Kyuhyun untuk meningkatkan bahasa Inggris putrinya. Saat Hyuna mengumumkan cerita tentang malam penuh gairah itu ke media massa, tak seorang pun membenarkan cerita itu. Tak seorang pun yang menentang cerita itu... kecuali Kyuhyun...

Sungmin merasa muak. Ia menghukum suaminya atas dosa yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun lakukan. Ia tahu pasti apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin.

"Apa? Mengapa kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun?" desak Yeonhee.

"Aku harus menemuinya." Sungmin mulai menyusun rencana untuk kembali ke Korea. Karena ini hari Sungmin bekerja, Dana akan segera datang dan menjaga Minhyun sampai pukul 6 sore. "Apa _Eonni_ akan keluar malam ini?"

Yeonhee mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku belum punya rencana..."

"Aku tidak tahu dapat menemui Kyuhyun jam berapa. Kukira aku berada di daftar paling terbawah tamunya. Jadi, aku mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Bisakah _Eonni_ menjaga Minhyun sampai aku datang?"

"Jika kau menemui Kyuhyun, itu akan jadi kesalahan besar yang kau lakukan!" seru Yeonhee jengkel.

"Aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyesal... setidaknya itu hal terkecil yang dapat aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku," jelas Sungmin.

Dalam keheningan itu, muncul ide cemerlang di pikiran Yeonhee. "Mungkin itu bukan ide buruk. Kau bisa sekalian mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau bangkrut─"

"Aku tidak bisa!" potong Sungmin. Ia tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menjaga Minhyun." Sahut Yeonhee tanpa ragu.

Rasa frustasi berkecamuk dalam hati Sungmin. "Baiklah... aku akan coba membicarakan soal itu dengannya."

Yeonhee tersenyum kemenangan melihat sikap menyerah Sungmin. "Baik... untuk kali ini saja aku akan menjaga Minhyun. Semoga saja Kyuhyun masih bermurah hati padamu."

.

キュミン

.

Saat diberitahu mengenai kedatangan Sungmin, Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghentikan rapat yang dipimpinnya selama sepuluh menit.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, memandangi istri yang tak hidup serumah lagi dengannya melalui panel kaca yang mengelilingi ruang tunggu. Di ruang besar dan elegan itu, Sungmin terlihat kurus. Rok dan atasan cokelatnya tidak berbentuk serta tampak kebesaran. Rambut cokelatnya juga berantakan.

Dengan penampilannya ini, ia bukanlah wanita yang akan menarik perhatian pria pada pandangan pertama. Namun, ia memiliki kecantikan bercahaya yang tidak dapat ditutupi oleh penampilan luarnya. Pandangan mata Kyuhyun tertumpu kepada bentuk tubuh Sungmin yang sempurna, tangan kecilnya yang mengundang, serta pergelangan kakinya yang ramping. Gelombang hasrat langsung menerpa tubuh tegap Kyuhyun serta membangkitkan gairahnya. Geram karena kendali dirinya yang lemah saat melihat Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan.

Sekali, ia pernah berpikir kalau istrinya itu manis, baik budi, dan setia sampai mati. Kehangatan dan kesederhanaan istrinya itu memikat dirinya. Kejujuran dan kebaikan istrinya itu mengubah pandangan sinisnya terhadap dunia. Kyuhyun percaya kalau ia begitu beruntung. Ia yakin pernikahannya akan berhasil, walaupun banyak pernikahan yang gagal. Ia memilih istri dengan teliti dan berhati – hati. Nyatanya, istrinya tidap pantas mengenakan cincin yang diberikannya.

Akal sehatnya mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari sikap bodohnya. Untuk apa ia menghentikan rapat hanya karena kedatangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki ke ruang rapatnya. Toh, wanita itu yang memilih untuk menemuinya. Jadi, itu konsekuensinya untuk menunggu.

Kyuhyun merasa tindakan Sungmin untuk datang ke kantornya di hari yang sama dengan berita Kim Hyuna yang membeberkan kebohongannya adalah hal bodoh yang akan mempermalukan Sungmin sendiri. Para pencari berita pasti akan muncul bergerombol. Setelah memakai kembali jas abu – abunya yang terjahit rapi, Kyuhyun kembali memimpin rapat.

Tanpa menyadari kalau tadi ia diawasi, Sungmin menunggu dengan gugup. Saat perjalanan dari rumahnya di Jepang sampai ke Korea, dia berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi nomornya sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Saat menghubungi kantor Kyuhyun untuk bisa menghubunginya, ia hanya diberitahu bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa memberikan informasi tersebut. Akhinya ia datang tanpa membuat janji dan telah bersiap untuk menunggu lama. Setidaknya Kyuhyun ada di Korea dan tidak sedang keluar negeri.

Pada pukul lima sore, Kyuhyun menutup rapatnya dan meminta salah seorang karyawannya untuk mengantar Sungmin ke ruangannya. Setelah menunggu selama tiga jam tanpa pemberitahuan apa – apa, Sungmin lega saat diantar ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Namun, tubuhnya mendadak tegang karena sebentar lagi akan bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan melewati pintu, gelisah dan tidak yakin akan dirinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan kantornya, tampak mendominasi sekitarnya. Dengan tinggi 1,8 meter, ia adalah pria yang luar biasa tampan dengan tubuh tegap dan maskulin. Sungmin merasa susah benapas. Mulutnya kering dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bertatapan dengan mata gelap Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa tersetrum aliran listrik. Ia gugup dan malu karena dalam momen penting ini, ia langsung merasakan daya tarik yang dipancarkan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi..." gumam Kyuhyun. Suaranya yang indah terdengar dalam setiap kata yang terucap dan membuat punggung Sungmin yang tegang gemetaran. "Apa yang membuatmu jauh – jauh datang ke sini?"

.

.

.

_"I believe one day you'll come back to me__..._"  


_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

**_Read n Review_ ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mistress Wife (Remake)**

**Lynne Graham**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**Genderswitch**

**Rate T for this Chapter**

_**Jessica - That One Person, You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"**__Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, mati dan terkubur begitu dalam sampai tak dapat diingat lagi._"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaget akan sambutan itu, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Kau tahu mengapa aku kesini!"

Alis mata hitam kelam itu terangkat, menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Kau yang mengirimkan tabloid itu," Sungmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun dengan nada keras, karena ketegangannya meningkat mengingat kebodohannya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya dan meregangkan jari – jarinya dalam gerakan kecil yang hampir tak terlihat. "Jadi?"

Sungmin berusaha tenang, tapi gagal. "Tentu saja aku langsung datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan, Sungmin merasa udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. "Tentu saja? Apakah kau dapat menjelaskan bagaimana kedatanganmu yang tidak diundang ini merupakan sesuatu yang sewajarnya?"

Merasakan aura yang berbahaya, Sungmin merasa terintimidasi. Sifat dasarnya yeng terlalu jujur membuatnya tidak dapat memahami watak Kyuhun yang gelap dan kompleks. Ia menganggap perjumpaan mereka sangat penting. Sikap Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli membingungkannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar mendengarkanku. Jangan seperti itu, jangan bersikap seolah ini sebuah permainan dan yang mencetak nilai tertinggilah yang menang!"

"Jangan mengada – ada, Min. Kau tidak dapat melihat isi kepalaku dan tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

"Aku tahu kau pasti amat sangat marah padaku─"

"Tidak, kau salah," sela Kyuhyun. "Marah untuk jangka waktu lama adalah hal yang sia – sia. Bahkan dinosaurus pada akhirnya berevolusi."

Sungmin terlalu gugup untuk menarik kembali kata – kata yang sudah berada di bibirnya, "Aku tahu kau membenciku dan menyalahkanku untuk semua hal buruk yang terjadi... dan itu tidak masalah, aku memang pantas disalahkan," akunya dengan rendah hati.

"Jangan membuang – buang waktuku dengan persoalan ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedingin es.

Sungmin mengarahkan mata cokelatnya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang tirus dan kuat, memaksa Kyuhyun mendengarkan dirinya dan menyadari kesungguhannya. "Aku tahu permintaan maaf saja sangat tidak cukup, bahkan terkesan meremehkan dalam situasi ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya─"

"Mengapa?" Tantangan tergambar dalam bola mata Kyuhyun yang gelap dan tampak berapi – api saat menatap Sungmin. "Aku tidak tertarik mendengar permintaan maafmu."

"Kau mengirimiku tabloid itu..." Sungmin mengingatkannya kembali, kali ini dengan suara lirih.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya, menunjukkan sikap tak peduli.

Dalam suasana hening itu, Sungmin menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan melanjutkan. "Kau ingin aku tahu bahwa aku salah menilaimu. Kau ingin aku melihat bukti bahwa kau tidak bersalah."

"Atau mungkin aku ingin melihatmu malu," sahut Kyuhyun halus, "Atau mungkin harga diri menuntutku mengucapkan kata – kata terakhir. Apa pun motivasiku, sekarang sudah tidak penting."

"Tentu saja penting!" Sungmin sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya yang campur aduk. "Kim Hyuna merusak pernikahan kita─"

"Tidak," sela Kyuhyun dengan ketenangan mematikan, "Semua itu terjadi karena dirimu. Jika saja kau mempercayaiku, kita masih bersama saat ini."

Sungmin mundur selangkah seakan Kyuhyun memukulnya. Kyuhyun memaparkan fakta yang sebenarnya dan langsung menjelaskan inti permasalahannya. "Tak sesederhana itu."

"Menurutku begitu."

"Tapi kau membiarkan aku meninggalkanmu!" sanggah Sungmin kalut. "Sekeras apa kau berusaha menjelaskan bahwa wanita tak tahu diri itu berbohong?"

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya kepadamu. Tapi, kau memilih tak mendengarnya. Dan tak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa Hyuna hanya mengada – ada. Aku tidur sendiri malam itu, begitu juga malam – malam lain sepanjang minggu itu di kapalku, tapi hanya aku yang tahu pasti mengenai hal itu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sinis. "Target pelacur adalah pria kaya. Kau sadar itu saat menikah denganku. Janji pertama dalam pernikahan kita adalah rasa percaya dan kau gagal dari awal."

"Aku akan mempercayaimu seandainya kau lebih gigih menyangkalnya!" Sungmin membantah dengan suara keras, ia terperanjat melihat Kyuhyun tidak memperlihatkan emosi sama sekali dan ia sangat terpukul melihat ketidakpedulian itu. "Tampaknya kau terlalu sombong untuk berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa aku membuat kesalahan dan keliru menilaimu─"

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun menunjukkan kekesalan. "Kendalikan dirimu, Min. Kunjungan ini mempermalukan kita berdua dan bukan hal yang menyenangkan memberitahukannya padamu."

"Kau tak akan membiarkanku meminta maaf, bukan?" ujar Sungmin kecewa.

Sungmin sangat jujur, apa adanya, dan naif, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia mencari masalah dengan membuka cerita itu. Saat menikahinya, pikirnya pahit, aku berencana melindunginnya dari segala kejahatan. Tak terpikir oleh Kyuhyun akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Sinar matahari mengalihkannya dari pikiran itu saat ia memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tengah mengadah. Kulit mulusnya yang berwarna susu semakin menonjolkan bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat. Mulutnya yang lembut tampak menarik dan mengundang bagai buah ceri yang ranum. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung memberikan reaksi dan menegang.

Sungmin tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata hitam memukau yang membuat tulang – tulangnya meleleh. Ia merasa panas, lemah, dan pusing. Itu adalah reaksi fisiknya terhadap aura maskulin yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun yang terjadi seketika dan terasa _familiar_. Bulu mata hitam selentik milik putranya terlihat di balik tatapan Kyuhyun, membuat matanya tampak bersinar.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku," ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau tahu... kau pasti tahu alasannya!" sahut Sungmin tegang. Pipinya merona saat kesadaran itu muncul. Ia berusaha menutupi kekhawatirannya kalau Kuhyun menyadari reaksi memalukan yang timbul akibat kedekatan mereka.

"Tapi mungkin aku tak ingin membahas masalah itu," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada selembut sutra. "Mengapa kau tidak ceritakan saja keadaan Minhyun?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan ketegangan yang meliputi wajahnya perlahan mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan senyum hangat. "Ia baik-baik saja... ia belajar dengan cepat, kau tahu─"

Senyum Sungmin itu justru membangkitkan kemarahan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?" Sungmin tidak mengerti. Ia berharap membicarakan putra mereka, yang saat ini merupakan satu – satunya penghubung antara mereka, mungkin akan sedikit meredakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku bilang tidak tahu seberapa cepat Minhyun belajar karena aku jarang bertemu dengan putraku untuk dapat menilainya. Tampaknya ia selalu melakukan atau mengatakan hal yang baru dan berbeda setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya."

Sungmin tercengang mendengar penjelasan dingin tersebut. "Kukira begitu."

"Tampaknya tak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa aku juga melewatkan melihat senyum pertamanya, langkah pertamanya, dan kata pertamanya."

Air mata mulai membasahi ujung mata Sungmin dan ia berusaha membuka matanya lebar – lebar agar air mata itu tidak menetes keluar, mempermalukannya.

"Kukira aku harus menganggap diriku beruntung karna Minhyun sepertinya mengenaliku dalam setiap kunjungan." Kyuhyun meneruskan dengan nada datar yang sama.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin dihadapkan pada kegetiran suaminya mengenai putra mereka. Dalam keadaan _shock_, ia berusaha menelan ludah dengan begitu keras sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun sampai bisa mengendalikan diri. Memahami bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun yang terasing dari kehidupan putra mereka dan kehilangan semua momen penting dalam kehidupan Minhyun, bagaimana bisa ia menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas kekejamannya? Tampak bagi Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun bicara selayaknya seorang ayah yang peduli, lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan. Salah satu ingatan yang dibencinya adalah kejengkelan Kyuhyun saat mengetahui ia hamil.

"Aku harap aku tahu aku harus mengatakan apa," ujar Sungmin dengan canggung.

"Yang pasti bukan kata – kata klise yang ceria untuk saat ini..." cemooh Kyuhyun. "Layaknya pasangan yang bercerai, tak banyak yang dapat kita bicarakan."

"Kita belum resmi bercerai─"

"Tentu saja sudah, Min." Kyuhyun menentang ucapan Sungmin dengan nada acuh tak acuh yang menusuk sampai ketulang. "Sebelum kau pergi, karena aku yakin kau tidak ingin terlambat pulang, apakah ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

Merasa terhina dan tidak dapat berpikir dengan logis karena pikirannya dipenuhi rasa bersalah serta penyesalan, Sungmin teringat pada janji yang dengan enggan dibuatnya pada kakaknya.

"Uang..." sahut Sungmin mendadak.

Kyuhyun tampak terkejut.

Sungmin merona merah dan dengan gelisah memindahkan tumpuan kakinya dari satu kaki ke yang lain. "Maksudku, aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan mengatur keuanganku saat ini. Aku juga menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa pilihankulah untuk menerima bantuan finansial seminimal mungkin darimu setelah kita berpisah─"

"Kita tidak berpisah," Kyuhyun memotong. "Kau meninggalkan pernikahan kita."

Sungmin menggertakkan gigi. Ia tidak memerlukan _alarm _untuk mengingat kejadian itu. "Situasinya berubah. Seharusnya aku menulis buku tahun ini dan fakultas setuju mengurangi jam kerjaku. Tapi, penerbit memutuskan topiknya tidak dimengerti oleh masyarakat awam dan membatalkannya. Aku tidak dapat kembali mengajar penuh di fakultas biologi sampai semester berikutnya."

"Jadi, kau tidak mendapatkan kontrak dari penerbit itu..."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya terbujuk untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat berlainan dari emosi yang menyelimutinya.

"Pengacaraku akan menghubungi pengacaramu dan membuat pengaturan yang sesuai. Itu bukan masalah untukku. Tapi... apakah itu alasanmu datang menemuiku hari ini dan meminta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun menyelidik.

Sungmin menunjukkan pandangan heran. "Tentu saja tidak─"

"Mungkin kau berpikir aku bajingan kejam dan menolak memberikan biaya finansial lebih untuk Minhyun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu!" Sungmin membantah hal tersebut. Namun, harga dirinya telah jatuh dengan mengakui kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan keuangan yang dulu ditolaknya.

"Selain kenyataan kalau aku bukanlah pihak yang bersalah dalam kehancuran pernikahan kita, aku tidak pernah pelit. Kaulah yang menolak kebaikanku. Walaupun sudah menjadi hakku untuk memenuhi kebutuhan putraku, keegoisanmulah yang membuatku tidak bisa memberikan jumlah yang lebih besar."

Sungmin menjadi makin pucat dan tegang. "Aku tidak tahu kau merasa seperti itu mengenai tunjangan Minhyun."

Rahang indah Kyuhyun menampakkan kekesalannya. "Tentu saja kau tak tahu. Satu – satunya pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara kita sejak kau pergi hanya terjadi antar pengacara. Lalu, apa kau ingin cek sekarang?"

Pipi Sungmin merona seakan perkataan Kyuhyun menamparnya dan gelombang kesedihan yang memenuhi dirinya berubah menjadi emosi yang tak tertahankan di dadanya. "Tidak... bukan itu alasan sebenarnya aku datang menemuimu, Kyu."

"Tapi kerakusanmu lebih masuk akal dibanding alasan lainnya," tuduh Kyuhyun. "Kau beruntung kau tidak diadili karena mempermalukanku─"

"Mempermalukanmu?"

"Sebagai mantan istri, kau terlihat sangat miskin. Saingan bisnisku pasti mengira aku sangat pelit dalam memberikan tunjangan."

"Aku tidak punya motif mengeruk hartamu!" bantah Sungmin dengan emosi yang semakin memuncak melihat sikap Kyuhyun. "Apakah begitu sulit bagimu memahami bahwa aku masih sangat terpukul dengan berita Kim Hyuna hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku dapat memahaminya. Akhirnya terbukti siapa yang bersalah. Tapi, aku sungguh tak mengerti mengapa kau berpikir penting untuk berbagi reaksimu denganku."

Sungmin tersentak kaget. "Karena kau suamiku... "

"Kita nyatanya telah bercerai─"

"Kita belum... berhenti mengatakan itu, Kyu!"

"Tapi pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, mati dan terkubur begitu dalam sampai tak dapat diingat lagi kecuali dalam akte kelahiran anak kita," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang mencemooh. "Sadarlah dan berhentilah bersikap seperti Putri Tidur yang menunggu dibangunkan oleh sang Pangeran. Dua tahun telah berlalu dan aku sudah tidak dapat mengingat kebersamaan kita."

Setiap kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun bagai sebuah pisau yang menghujam dada Sungmin, mengiris – iris hatinya lebih dari yang bisa ditanggungnya. Setiap kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun masih terekam jelas di benaknya, seakan hal itu baru terjadi kemarin. Walaupun pernikahan mereka kandas, tapi ia tetap menghargai kenangan indah yang dimilikinya. Sebaliknya, Kyuhyun memaparkan bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak hubungannya dengan wanita lain pada masa lalu dan ia sudah melangkah maju.

Sungmin terlihat sedikit pucat dan hampir pingsan. Wajah pucatnya menusuk aura dingin yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan reaksinya. Apakah ia sudah berlaku kejam? Sepertinya tidak. Ia hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sungmin, hanya menjelaskan kalau tindakan wanita itu tidak bijaksana dan irasional. Walau begitu, ia tetap meminta Sungmin duduk dan menawarkan minuman. Tapi Sungmin menolaknya.

"Aku tidak haus..." gumam Sungmin lemah.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi mungkin kau bisa minum dulu." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kasar, membenci kepedulian yang masih dirasakannya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Saat sarapan."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, tapi tak berkomentar apa – apa. Kyuhyun tahu betul kalau Sungmin tak akan ingat untuk makan saat sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menguras konsentrasinya. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana pelayannya menjaga istrinya saat ia tidak ada, selalu menyediakan makanan di baki bila istrinya itu sedang berkonsentrasi, dan Sungmin hanya memakan makanan itu kalau ia merasa lapar.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, mata cokelatnya diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam. "Kau tidak ingin aku mengungkapkan penyesalanku karena kau tidak dapat memaafkanku," desahnya. "Aku memahaminya. Sampai saat ini pun aku merasa tidak dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Terkejut mendengar kata – kata istrinya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Brendi saja."

Kyuhyun memberikan brendi yang sudah dituangnya ke genggaman Sungmin dan melihatnya dengan penuh tanya, Sungmin menelan brendi itu layaknya minuman ringan. "Aku akan memanggil limo untuk mengantarkanmu ke bandara."

"Aku tidak perlu limo." Sungmin meletakkan gelas kosong di tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai – sampai menabrak kursi dan harus bertumpu pada sandaran kursi untuk menegakkan diri.

"Aku memaksamu menunggu limo untuk mengantarmu ke stasiun, Min." perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarkan perintahmu itu." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya tinggi – tinggi sampai lehernya terasa sakit.

_Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, mati dan terkubur begitu dalam sampai tak dapat diingat lagi._

"Minnie... jangan keras kepala."

Mendengar panggilan sayang itu menyengat tubuh Sungmin. Wajah cantiknya pucat, tapi tampak anggun. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tunggu dan melarikan diri ke dalam lindungan lift. Ia seketika mengingat peristiwa lain saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan nama tersebut.

"_Minnie... jangan marah," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha membujuk Sungmin yang marah padanya karena harus tidur sendiri lagi di ranjang mereka disebabkan urusan kantor yang tak bisa ditunda._

"_Minnie... aroma kulitmu membuatku gila," Kyuhyun mengerang, memberi ciuman yang membangunkan Sungmin dengan kelihaian seorang penggoda, yang memang merupakan reputasinya._

"_Minnie... hidupmu akan sangat indah karena mulai saat ini kau memilikiku," janji Kyuhyun dengan kepercayaan diri dan keyakinan yang tinggi pada malam pengantin mereka dan Sungmin seratus persen percaya serta yakin segala sesuatu akan terjadi seperti perkataan Kyuhyun._

Lift yang dinaikinya berhenti dan melempar Sungmin kembali ke dunia nyata. Di jalan, ia melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca dan menyuarakan tawa miris.

Seperti biasa, ia tak memedulikan penampilannya. Saat meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan kalau penampilannya tak terlalu penting. Namun, saat ini ia terkejut melihat bayangan dirinya yang pucat dan berantakan dengan rok yang agak kebesaran dan tidak seksi. Seharusnya ia berdandan demi Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun akan mendengarkannya.

Karena tak melihat jalan, seseorang menabraknya. "Apa kau tidak punya mata?" bentak seorang wanita yang sedang membawa seorang balita dan tanpa sengaja es krim yang dipegang oleh balita itu tumpah ke rok Sungmin.

"Nyonya Cho...?"

Sungmin melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan tercengang. Supir Kyuhyun, Junghoon, membuka pintu penumpang _limousine _panjang dan mengkilap yang diparkir di sisi jalan. Sungmin merona malu, ia mengira – ngira sudah berapa lama ia berdiri dan memandangi dirinya di kaca sampai orang – orang di sekelilingnya memandangnya dengan heran. Rasa malu itu sudah cukup mendesak dirinya untuk menerima tumpangan.

_Pernikahan kita sudah berakhir, mati dan terkubur begitu dalam sampai tak dapat diingat lagi._

Demi Tuhan, kenapa kata – kata itu tidak bisa hilang dari benaknya? Seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata – kata Yeonhee. Ia seharusnya tidak menemui Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang remeh dirinya dan tak menunjukkan sedikitpun sikap bersahabat. Siapa pun akan berpikir ia menerjang kantor Kyuhyun untuk mengumumkan kalau ia masih mencintainya dan menginginkannya kembali!

Tiga tahun lalu, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu. Tiga tahun lalu, Kyuhyun bersikap seakan – akan ia hadiah berharga yang harus dimenangkan. Waktu itu sifat Kyuhyun jauh dari kata acuh tak acuh dan ia butuh berbulan – bulan untuk meyakinkan Sungmin agar memberinya kesempatan...

.

キュミン

.

_Pertama kali Sungmin mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun adalah saat namja itu mengambil tempat parkir khususnya sementara ia berusaha keras meluruskan mobilnya agar bisa masuk ke tempat itu. Karena usahanya gagal, ia mencoba untuk mencari tempat parkir lain di kampus ternama Jepang yang ramai tersebut. Sambil mengemudikan mobilnya, ia melihat sekilas ke arah Ferrari merah tersebut, yang sedang dikerubungi oleh beberapa pria muda yang mengaguminya._

_Dan hari sialnya terus berlanjut. Sebelum ia sempat melepaskan mantel, rekan kerjanya memberitahu bahwa seorang tamu penting memakai ruangannya untuk menelepon._

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sungmin mendesah kesal. Ada yang harus ia kerjakan dan ia ingin cepat menyelesaikannya. "Siapa tamu penting itu?"_

_"Cho Kyuhyun... pengusaha paling berpengaruh yang pernah kuliah di sini," jelas Shindong, rekan kerja Sungmin. "Ia sangat kaya sehingga Ferrarinya yang diparkir di depan itu bisa dibahanbakari emas cair dan ia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk memberikan bantuan kepada fakultas ini dengan menambahkan fasilitas penelitian baru. Kita beruntung ia tidak menggunakan seluruh bagian ini untuk keperluan pribadinya, Min."_

_"Cho... Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mengulang nama itu karena terasa familiar. "Aku punya siswi bernama Cho Ryeowook─"_

_"Adiknya berada di sini untuk program pertukaran selama setahun," ujar Shindong membenarkan sambil berlalu._

_Sungmin menghangatkan dirinya dan menunggu di luar ruangannya dengan penuh kesabaran. Pada awal semester, Ryeowook sangat rindu dengan kampung halamannya, Korea. Dan ia menceritakannya pada Sungmin dengan berurai air mata, dan saat itulah Sungmin merasa sayang pada yeoja yang lebih muda tersebut._

_"Mengapa katamu?" terdengar suara pria yang mempertanyakan sesuatu. Sungmin mengintip lewat pintu kantornya yang sedikit terbuka. "Tidak ada alasan, Yui. Waktu berjalan terus, begitu juga aku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan kesetiaan ataupun hubungan jangka panjang."_

_Sungmin tersentak. Seorang wanita merana diputuskan oleh bajingan sombong yang hatinya terbuat dari besi. Ia baru akan beranjak dari tempat itu saat kepala jurusannya, Profesor Higurashi, muncul didampingi yeoja pirang yang tampak sangat bosan. Kemudian tiga hal terjadi seketika. Pria tinggi dengan kulit sepucat salju keluar dari ruangan Sungmin. Dengan semangat yang mendadak muncul, yeoja pirang bergerak maju dan dengan posesif menggelayut di lengan pria itu. Pada saat bersamaan, sang kepala jurusan maju untuk mengenalkan Sungmin._

_"Dr. Lee..." gumam Cho Kyuhyun setelah terdiam sesaat, aksen Koreanya terdengar sangat jelas._

_"Mr. Cho..." Sungmin menatap wajah pria yang sangat tampan tersebut, yang membuat pikirannya terhenti sejenak. Untuk sesaat yang memalukan, sepertinya ia tak sadar akan apa pun kecuali pria itu._

_Kemudian, yeoja pirang yang cantik itu melangkah ke antara mereka. Sungmin tiba – tiba tersadar dan menyadari sesuatu. Cho Kyuhyun merupakan penakluk wanita yang sangat kaya dan sombong, tipe pria yang harus ia hindari. Pria itu berusaha memperpanjang pembicaraan mereka, tapi Sungmin tak lagi menatap matanya dan memberikan respon dingin. Beralasan kalau ia tergesa – gesa, Sungmin melarikan diri ke ruangannya._

_Dua hari kemudian, ia memberikan kuliah dan terkejut saat melihat Cho Kyuhyun di deretan belakang. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menunggu bersama adiknya, Ryeowook, untuk mengajak Sungmin makan siang dan Sungmin berusaha menolaknya dengan halus._

_"Ayolah, eonni..." yeoja ceria berambut cokelat itu terus mendesak. "Oppaku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena eonni mau mendengarkan ceritaku saat aku sedih."_

_"Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu, Dr. Lee," Kyuhyun membantah dan membuat perut Sungmin bergolak._

_Karena terus dipaksa oleh dua bersaudara itu dan tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Ryeowook, Sungmin menerima ajakan itu. Selama makan siang, ia hampir tidak menyentuh makanannya, sementara Kyuhyun terus menanyainya mengenai berbagai hal pribadi yang tak mungkin tak dijawabnya._

_Setelah itu, Ryeowook meninggalkan mereka berdua karena ada kuliah. Saat Sungmin ingin menggunakan alasan yang sama, Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada geli dan jengkel, "Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk tidak menyukaiku?"_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Sungmin mengelak dan merasa malu karena Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran._

_Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak akan mengakui pada seorang pun, apalagi pria itu, kalau ia tak pernah melewatkan satu menit pun tanpa memikirkan pria itu. Kyuhyun terasa asing baginya, tapi pada saat bersamaan ia merasa mengenal pria itu._

_Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin makan malam. Tanggal diserahkan kepadanya sehingga ia tidak dapat menolak ajakan tersebut karena memiliki janji lain._

_Setelah makan malam tersebut, setiap hari selama dua minggu, Kyuhyun mengiriminya bunga. Pada minggu ketiga, Kyuhyun mendatangi apartemen kecilnya dengan makan malam dan berhasil menerobos masuk apartemen Sungmin dengan penuh kemenangan. Baru saat akan pulanglah ia mengajak Sungmin berkencan lagi._

_"Mengapa orang sepertimu mau berkencan denganku?" gumam Sungmin saat melihat niat Kyuhyun mengejarnya._

_"Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain dirimu."_

_"Itu tak masuk akal, Kyu."_

_"Bukankah kau juga tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun telak. "Cinta tidak ada hubungannya dengan logika, Min."_

_Kyuhyun salah. Bagi Sungmin, logika justru yang paling penting. Ia bukanlah seorang pemimpi yang mengkhayal kalau ia bisa menggapai bintang. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan tersakiti. Karena itu Sungmin selalu berhati – hati dalam memilih pasangan. Memang menyakitkan bagi Sungmin karena harus mengingkari perasaannya, tapi lebih menyakitkan lagi kalau seandainya ia bisa memilikinya tapi harus kehilangannya. Walau pada akhirnya Sungmin harus mengakui ketertarikannya pada Kyuhyun saat melihat pria itu bersama wanita lain di pesta perpisahan Ryeowook._

Kembali dari ingatan masa lalunya, Sungmin menyadari ia harus menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka sebelum keputusan cerai keluar.

Sungmin ingat berapa banyaknya penolakan yang diterima Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah dan mau berkencan dengannya. Kyuhyun memiliki harga diri yang tinggi tapi, tiga tahun yang lalu ia tetap bertahan walaupun Sungmin menolaknya. Padahal mudah bagi Kyuhyun mencari wanita yang lebih baik dari Sungmin kalau ia mau. Namun, Kyuhyun memutuskan kalau ia menginginkan Sungmin dan tidak membiarkan harga diri menghalanginya.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Haruskah ia melepaskan Kyuhyun karena harga dirinya? Sedangkan tiga tahun lalu Kyuhyun berjuang mendapatkan dirinya tanpa memedulikan harga dirinya. Tapa apakah ia siap untuk membuang harga dirinya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun dan menyelamatkan pernikahan mereka? Ia tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berpikir. Ia tahu betul, hidup tanpa Kyuhyun tak ada artinya sama sekali.

Saat melewati pertokoan, Sungmin segera meminta Junghoon untuk menghentikan laju kendaraan yang dinaikinya dan memaksa Junghoon untuk mengantarnya sampai di tempat itu dengan alasan ia mau membeli beberapa barang. Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Junghoon membiarkan Sungmin di sana walau awalnya ia ingin menunggu Sungmin sampai selesai berbelanja.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sungmin mencari pakaian untuk dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin menemui Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang berlumuran es, bukan? Dan karena Kyuhyun lebih suka melihatnya dalam warna yang lembut dan cerah, akhirnya Sungmin memilih gaun biru dan membiarkan rambutnya yang keemasan tergerai di bahunya.

Ia naik taksi menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang bergaya Eropa. Terasa sedikit menyedihkan bagi Sungmin karena Kyuhyun akhirnya pindah dari apartemen minimalis yang mereka tinggali setelah perceraian mereka.

Setelah keluar dari taksi, tubuhnya kaku karena tegang. Pikirannya didominasi oleh bayangan mengenai apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Seseorang memanggil namanya, dan ketika ia menengok karena terkejut, beberapa orang _namja _yang membawa kamera mengambil gambarnya dan memintanya jangan bergerak. Pada saat bersamaan, banyak orang lari menghampirinya dan mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam di tempat karena terkejut dan detik berikutnya Sungmin menunduk dan berlari secepat mungkin ke tangga untuk membunyikan bel di pintu depan rumah Kyuhyun.

Para pencari berita itu mengelilinginya dan mencecarkan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana tanggapan Anda mengenai Kim Hyuna, Mrs. Cho?"

"Anda terlihat di kantor Cho Kyuhyun siang ini, apakah benar Kyuhyun membiarkan Anda menunggu berjam – jam sebelum ia setuju untuk menemui Anda?" desak salah satu reporter bertubuh tinggi.

"Apakah Anda tahu kalau saat ini Kyuhyun sering terlihat bersama Victoria Song? Ia salah satu wanita tercantik di dunia saat ini. Bagaimana perasaan Anda akan hal itu? Apa Anda merasa terintimidasi karenanya?" Merasa _shock _akibat gangguan dari interogasi itu, dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada pintu, Sungmin hampir saja terjatuh saat pintu terbuka tiba – tiba kalau tidak ada tangan yang menahannya dan menariknya dari ambang pintu.

"Sungmin, apa Anda sedang berusaha menyelamatkan pernikahan Anda?" reporter terakhir memekik sebelum pintu akhirnya ditutup.

"Apa nyonya baik – baik saja?" tanya Yunho, Kepala Keamanan Kyuhyun, yang selalu baik padanya.

"B-baik..." Sungmin tergagap. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari getar ketakutan yang menyelimutinya.

"Itu bagus, Min." Suara Kyuhyun yang jelas tidak menaruh simpati terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter. "Aku benci kehilangan kesempatan mengatakan padamu kalau kedatanganmu kemari malam ini adalah _hal terbodoh yang kau lakukan!_"

.

.

.

"_The one person who appears even when I close my eyes._

_The person who is next to me even in my dreams._

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me."_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**_Read n Review_ ^^**

.

.

.

Cuap cuap ~~

Pertama - tama saya mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca, review, nge-fav, dan bahkan nge-follow ff remake ini. Dan maaf banget karena banyaknya typo yang bertebaran hahaha. Dan nama Vivien itu sebenarnya nama tokoh asli di karyanya Lynne Graham, yang jadi karakternya Sungmin. Bisa jadi saya typo gara - gara ngetik tengah malam buta tanpa kopi kkk ~ tapi... soal kalimat '_mencintai calon mantan suamiku_' itu saya nggak typo atau salah milih bahasa kok, karena memang baru 'calon'. Kyuhyun sama Sungmin kan belum resmi bercerai. Ya kan? Ya kan?

Nah kebanyakan review memang mirip banget sama komentar saya pas awal baca novel ini. Geregetan sama Kyuhyun, dan iba sama Sungmin. Tapi yah kalau dipikir lagi sebenernya dua - duanya itu korban. Dan dua - duanya salah dalam menyikapi keadaan.

Dan soal lama update... sebenernya saya nggak bisa ngobral janji. Berhubung saya mahasiswa tingkat akhir, yang belum lulus - lulus, yang masih jadi sarjana ilegal, yang kesehariannya masih dihantui skripsi karena sistem programnya nggak selesai - selesai padahal udah setahun lalu buatnya, jadi saya mohon maklum buat para pembaca kalau chapter berikutnya, atau berikutnya lagi, updatenya bakal nggak konsisten. Tapi... saya usahakan buat update secepat mungkin.

Ah ya, panggil saja saya Misa. Karena saya bukan author. Saya cuma seorang Elf yang terlalu mencintai Super Junior dan KyuMin. Dan soal embel - embel _eonni, __saengi, oneechan, kakak, ade_ itu terserah kalian ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Para pencari berita itu mengelilinginya dan mencecarkan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana tanggapan Anda mengenai Kim Hyuna, Mrs. Cho?"

"Anda terlihat di kantor Cho Kyuhyun siang ini, apakah benar Kyuhyun membiarkan Anda menunggu berjam – jam sebelum ia setuju untuk menemui Anda?" desak salah satu reporter bertubuh tinggi.

"Apakah Anda tahu kalau saat ini Kyuhyun sering terlihat bersama Victoria Song? Ia salah satu wanita tercantik di dunia saat ini. Bagaimana perasaan Anda akan hal itu? Apa Anda merasa terintimidasi karenanya?" Merasa _shock _akibat gangguan dari interogasi itu, dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada pintu, Sungmin hampir saja terjatuh saat pintu terbuka tiba – tiba kalau tidak ada tangan yang menahannya dan menariknya dari ambang pintu.

"Sungmin, apa Anda sedang berusaha menyelamatkan pernikahan Anda?" reporter terakhir memekik sebelum pintu akhirnya ditutup.

"Apa nyonya baik – baik saja?" tanya Yunho, Kepala Keamanan Kyuhyun, yang selalu baik padanya.

"B-baik..." Sungmin tergagap. Ia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari getar ketakutan yang menyelimutinya.

"Itu bagus, Min." Suara Kyuhyun yang jelas tidak menaruh simpati terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter. "Aku benci kehilangan kesempatan mengatakan padamu kalau kedatanganmu kemari malam ini adalah _hal terbodoh yang kau lakukan!_"

.

.

* * *

**The Mistress Wife (Remake)**

**Lynne Graham**

**Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**Genderswitch**

**Rate T for this Chapter**

_**Ariana Grande - Almost Is Never Enough (feat. Nathan Sykes)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Mungkin aku perlu mempertimbangkan kembali apakah kau pantas diperjuangkan atau tidak."**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terperanjat mendengar perkataan tersebut, Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat pria itu berjalan ke arahnya. Bayangan diri pria itu merasuki konsentrasinya seperti belati tajam. Sungmin, yang selalu berpendapat kalau penampilan tidak ada apa – apanya dibandingkan dengan kepandaian, dibuat terpesona oleh kemaskulinan liar yang memancar dari diri Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Kyu?" Sungmin mengucapkan kata itu dengan susah payah, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau sudah tahu kalau pengakuan Kim Hyuna akan mengundang pers di rumah ini... dan kau masih tetap ke sini!" Kyuhyun berseru, kemarahannya membuat Sungmin semakin takut dan pucat.

"Aku tidak sempat berpikir ke situ, aku terlalu terburu – buru tadi," Sungmin mengakui dengan penuh penyesalan dan kejujuran yang merupakan salah satu daya tarik terbesarnya, "jadi aku tidak memikirkan resiko itu."

"Tapi, seharusnya kau sadar." Kyuhyun terlalu gusar sampai penyesalan yang tampak di mata cokelat Sungmin pun tak dapat melunakkan kemarahannya. Tidak, ia bukan marah pada Sungmin. Ia marah karena pencari berita itu menekan Sungmin dan besok tabloid – tabloid akan memasang foto Sungmin yang terlihat pucat dan lemah.

"Ya, aku tahu... apakah aku bisa minta _brandy_?" Sungmin melanjutkan dengan nada penuh permintaan maaf, karena ia masih merasa tidak sanggup berdiri dengan kedua kakinya. Bukan hal aneh bila aku merasa ingin pingsan, mengingat aku belum makan sejak sarapan, pikirnya tajam. Mengingat kemampuan menyembuhkan _brandy _yang ia minum di kantor Kyuhyun, ia memutuskan untuk sementara melupakan keberatannya akan alkohol dan memanfaatkannya dalam kesempatan langka ini.

Minuman keras lagi? Kyuhyun terperanjat dengan permintaannya dan tampak tidak setuju. Apakah Sungmin mulai ketergantungan minuman keras sejak perpisahan mereka. Walau begitu, harga diri tetap memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu dan mengajak Sungmin ke ruang perjamuan yang didekorasi dengan warna biru lembut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa aku kembali menemuimu..."

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan _passport_mu?"

Kekecewaan memenuhi wajah Sungmin yang tampak tegang. "Aku serius─"

Senyum tipis yang entah bagaimana tampak seperti penghinaan menghiasi mulut Kyuhyun yang terukir dengan indah sewaktu ia menyerahkan segelas _brandy_. Saat ini kita bisa dibilang sudah bercerai, tapi tiba – tiba kau muncul di hadapanku. Tidak kusangka kalau aku sangat diminati. Kau bilang ini serius. Benarkah?"

Sungmin berdiri tegak, mata cokelatnya tampak sayu. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Kyu... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapimu kalau kau dalam suasana hati seperti ini."

"Mungkin kalau kau tahu saat ini akan tiba, kau akan bersikap berbeda selama perpisahan kita─"

"Jika sebelumnya aku mengetahui pengakuan wanita pembohong itu dua tahun lalu, tak akan ada perpisahan!" bantah Sungmin dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dua tahun lalu kau lebih mempercayai kata – kata orang asing dibanding kata – kataku. Hal itulah yang mengakhiri pernikahan kita." Kyuhyun menyerang balik Sungmin dengan nada sedingin es.

Dengan kalut, Sungmin mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun bagaimana keadaan mereka saat itu, walaupun ia takut akan semakin membangkitkan amarah Kyuhyun. "Ada jarak antara kita saat itu... kau tahu betul itu. Kita jarang bertemu selama berminggu – minggu terakhir saat itu. Kau ada di New York, lalu kau berada di kapal pesiar─"

"Kau bisa saja bersamaku." Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan tajam.

Sungmin menautkan tangannya dengan frustasi. "Kau bekerja sepanjang waktu─"

"Aku memperingatkanmu mengenai hal itu saat aku menikahimu." Kyuhyun menyela dengan kasar.

"Aku harus mempertahankan penelitianku untuk membuatku tetap sibuk. Tolong dengarkan aku sebentar agar aku bisa menyampaikan apa yang perlu kusampaikan, Kyu..." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi bosan dengan tidak berbicara atau bergerak sedikit pun.

Sungmin mengepalkan jari – jari tangannya dengan erat di samping tubuhnya. "Aku membuat kesalahan... kesalahan yang amat besar dan fatal, aku akui itu. Aku mengerti kau sangat marah."

Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya yang maskulin.

"Diam... jangan katakan apa pun!" Sungmin cepat – cepat menambahkan. "Aku sadar banyak yang harus kutebus dan permintaan maaf saja tidak cukup. Tapi aku sadar, saat bersamamu adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas perlahan – lahan untuk mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana juga kata – kata Sungmin barusan berpengaruh padanya walaupun akal sehatnya menolak mempercayai hal tersebut.

Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipi Sungmin. "Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan tersebut."

"Kau dulu memilikinya, tapi kau menampiknya, Min. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini bukanlah urusanku."

Sungmin tersentak. Mata Kyuhyun yang tampak sekelam malam mendorongnya untuk berhenti dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangun lagi pernikahannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia masih berhutang kejujuran pada Kyuhyun. "Aku terima itu... tapi aku juga belajar banyak mengenai diriku beberapa jam terakhir ini. Aku merasa tidak bahagia semenjak meninggalkanmu."

"Itu menyedihkan, tapi aku senang mendengarnya," ungkap Kyuhyun tanpa menunjukkan penyesalan, mengenang seperti apa Sungmin saat menjalani bulan madu mereka mereka dulu. Mata cokelat Sungmin bersinar penuh kebahagiaan saat itu. Mulutnya yang lembut membentuk senyum malu penuh kepuasan. Ingatan mendalam akan tubuh wanita itu, yang terbaring penuh gairah di seprai linen, muncul dan memicu gairahnya.

Sungmin bertatapan dengan sepasang mata menawan hitam pekat. Saat kegelapan dalam pandangan mata Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bersinar penuh gairah, hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia merasa seakan – akan berdiri di ujung tebing yang curam. Tapi bedanya, ketakutannya diselimuti gairah yang mendalam. Gairah yang sengaja ia lupakan selama perpisahan mereka kini bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Suara yang dikeluarkannya terdengar parau dan terengah – engah. "Aku masih memiliki perasaan terhadapmu dan aku memintamu memberikan kesempatan lagi terhadap pernikahan kita. Aku menginginkanmu kembali, Kyu."

Kepuasan mendalam melanda Kyuhyun saat gairahnya menggelegak. "Kau menginginkanku kembali?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, aku menginginkanmu kembali."

Udara diselimuti ketegangan sensual yang semakin meningkat.

"Hal itu tidak mudah." Sahut Kyuhyun mengamati mulut Sungmin yang penuh dan menggoda dengan seksama.

Kemarahan yang selama ini tersimpan dalam diri Kyuhyun mulai bergolak dan siap meledak. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa semarah itu. Dua tahun, tepatnya. Dua tahun sejak pernikahannya hancur berkeping – keping. Dua tahun sejak wanita itu mengorbankan pernikahan dan kesejahteraan calon bayi mereka dengan tekad kuat yang meluluhlantakkan harapannya terhadap istri mungil tersayangnya itu.

"Tapi kau bisa memikirkannya..." bujuk Sungmin.

"Aku tak perlu memikirkannya lagi!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nada kasar.

Gemetar dan berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang melandanya, Sungmin menundukkan kepala.

"Sebaliknya," kata Kyuhyun, "walaupun pernikahan kita merupakan kesalahan─"

"Jangan katakan hal itu," desak Sungmin, terperanjat mendengar pernyataan kejam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tetap menginginkanmu di ranjangku..."

Sangat terkejut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat yang tak disangka – sangka dan tak mampu segera dipahaminya itu, Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun. Ujung lidahnya menyelinap ke luar, membasahi bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Apa...?"

Dengan keahlian seorang pria yang setiap gerakannya tak akan ditolak oleh kaum wanita, Kyuhyun mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Sungmin untuk menariknya ke arahnya dan membuktikan maksudnya lewat tindakan. Sungmin mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya. Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh dan melumat mulut Sungmin yang menggoda itu dengan intensitas sensual panas yang meruntuhkan setiap penghalang.

Terperangah akibat ciuman penuh gairah tersebut, Sungmin terhuyung. Sambil mendekap wanita itu erat – erat, Kyuhyun mendorongnya ke tembok di belakang Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin bergumam tak pasti. Karena Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun membahas perasaan dan selalu menggunakan seksualitas sebagai alat komunikasi. Jadi, saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya kembali untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun, Sungmin yakin ia telah menghancurkan halangan yang ada dan Kyuhyun telah menerimanya kembali dalam kehidupannya.

"Menginginkanku?" geram Kyuhyun.

"Selalu..."

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin lagi seakan ingin melahapnya bulat – bulat. Hal itu sangat menggoda. Kepala Sungmin serasa melayang dan paru – parunya terbakar karena kekurangan oksigen, tapi ia tetap memegangi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Kenikmatan dan kebahagian menerjang tubuhnya seperti gelombang pasang. Tubuhnya meleleh, membara dengan panas yang tidak pernah ia impikan akan ia rasakan kembali, dan membuatnya semakin mencondongkan tubuh pada Kyuhyun.

Gairah yang hampir tak kentara juga melanda tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengangkat Sungmin ke arahnya dan menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh feminim Sungmin yang menggoda itu berulang kali sampai dapat memuaskan gairah yang membakarnya. Tapi, di ruangan sebelah seorang wanita lain sedang menunggunya. Wanita yang dapat ia miliki tanpa banyak omong, janji, atau kerumitan. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mencapai keputusannya. Ia bisa merayakan kebebasan yang sebentar lagi akan ia dapatkan dengan membawa calon mantan istrinya itu kembali ke ranjangnya hanya untuk menunjukkan apa yang wanita itu sia – siakan...

Kyuhyun mendorong perlahan lengan Sungmin dari bahunya dan menciptakan jarak di antara mereka. "Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku."

"Kedua mata Sungmin yang bersinar masih tetap melekat pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa hubungan waktu dengan semua ini? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Kedua matanya berkilat. Amarah bergolak dalam dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita itu berpikir, bahkan untuk sesaat, akan semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya kembali? Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan wanita itu. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Apakah wanita itu benar – benar percaya yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah memintaa maaf lalu berciuman dan akhirnya berbaikan layaknya sepasang anak kecil setelah pertengkaran yang kekanak – kanakan? Kalau wanita itu berpikir demikian, ia salah besar!

"Kupikir kita saling memahami, Min," gumam Kyuhyun datar. "Aku tidak berminat memperbaiki pernikahan kita. Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi dna pernikahan kita merupakan masa lalu?"

Kebahagiaan dalam wajah Sungmin perlahan lenyap dari wajah cantiknya, membuatnya tampak pucat. "Tapi tiga puluh detik sebelumnya, kau... kau baru saja m-menciumku..." ujar Sungmin susah payah.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin, hampir mengernyit. Sungmin sangat jujur, blak – blakan dan melihat segala sesuatu secara hitam – putih tanpa melihat ruang abu – abu di antaranya. Dan entah kenapa mengingat kesalahan wanita itu, atas hancurnya pernikahan mereka, menambah kemarahannya.

"Itu hanya ciuman," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin merona dan bergerak gelisah. "Kenyataannya ya... tapi─"

"Aku mau saja bercinta denganmu, tapi tidak ada keinginan untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan kembali," sela Kyuhyun dengan dingin. "Seingatku, kau sangat menggairahkan di atas ranjang."

Mendengar pujian menghina itu, Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras sampai tangannya terasa kebas. Ia tidak merasa bersalah atau menyesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu padanya. Semoga Kyuhyun lebih ingat tamparannya itu dari pada penyerahan dirinya secara langsung terhadap ciuman Kyuhyun yang menghina. Dengan punggung kaku, Sungmin melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak boleh, tidak dapat membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kendali dan mempermalukan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang berani memukulku..." Dengan rahang mengeras, Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan Sungmin, menghalangi jalannya menuju pintu.

"Bisa kulihat itu," kata Sungmin dengan napas terengah. Ia berusaha tidak membiarkan pandangan matanya berlabuh pada cetak merah yang dibentuk jari – jari tangannya di salah satu sisi pipi Kyuhyun. "Apa pun yang kulakukan di masa lalu, dan sebesar apa pun aku mengganggumu hari ini, aku punya niat baik dan tidak berniat menyakiti atau melukaimu. Aku tidak pantas diperlakukan seakan aku hanyalah sebutir debu di kakimu─"

"Aku tidak─"

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatku merasa terhina karena berusaha menyelamatkan pernikahan kita─"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah berusaha bahkan lima menit pun dua tahun yang lalu!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan penuh emosi.

Sungmin berusaha menahan kesedihan dalam dirinya. Ia telah kehilangan pria itu pada akhirnya dan untuk selamanya. Tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua. Kyuhyun membencinya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan pria itu. Semua hal yang berjalan berantakan, tampaknya murni kesalahannya. Hanya saja, Sungmin sadar kalau ia lebih bahagia saat bersama Kyuhyun dibanding tanpa diri pria itu.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah terlambat, tapi aku mencobanya," balas Sungmin dengan getir. "Apakah itu suatu kejahatan?"

Tanpa peringatan, pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita cantik semampai berambut hitam muncul di ambang pintu.

"Vic... aku hampir selesai," gumaman Kyuhyun terdengar sebening kristal. "Aku akan menemanimu sebentar lagi."

_Vic? _ Victoria Song? Sungmin tidak mengenali nama itu saat disebut oleh wartawan, tapi ia mengenali wajah cantik itu dari sebuah iklan kosmetik bernama _Tony Moly_.

Sungmin menyadari dirinya sedang memandang salah satu wanita tercantik di dunia. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memandangi _yeoja _itu karena Victoria sangat cantik. Rambut lurus berwarna hitam membingkai wajahnya yang sempurna. _Yeoja _itu bertubuh langsing dan sangat anggun. Hati Sungmin terluka saat menyadari kalau selama ia bersama Kyuhyun, Victoria pasti sedang menunggu pria itu di ruangan sebelah. Sementara Sungmin berusaha mati – matian membujuk Kyuhyun memberikan kesempatan kedua pada dirinya dan pernikahan mereka, Kyuhyun pasti berharap dirinya menghilang.

"Sungmin-ssi..." Dengan ketenangan yang membuat iri, Victoria melangkah maju dengan mantap. "Kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku merasa telah mengenalmu lewat putramu."

"Putraku...?"

"Minhyun sangat menyenangkan... dan sangat mirip dengan ayahnya." Victoria memberikan seulas senyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat menyukai anak – anak."

"Ya," gumam Sungmin, menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang terpancar dari matanya. Ia merasa benar – benar berada di tempat yang salah dan malu, tak hanya karena kehadiran wanita lain, tapi juga keakraban Victoria yang tidak disangka – sangka dengan Minhyun. Menyadari kalau dirinya adalah tamu yang tidak diundang semakin membuat Sungmin merasa bodoh.

Victoria terlihat seperti berada di rumah sendiri dan tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran istri Kyuhyun. Apakah Kyuhyun akan mengatakan pada Victoria kalau Sungmin memohonnya memberikan kesempatan kedua? Apa mereka akan menertawakannya? Dibandingkan dengan Victoria Song... bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menang? Bahkan gaun baru Sungmin yang sangat mahal terlihat buruk dibandingkan gaun sederhana berwarna _beige _yang dikenakan wanita tersebut.

Dengan air mata mengenang di kedua matanya, Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke ruang depan.

"Kau harus menunggu." Kyuhyun memberitahu. "Kita tidak ingin menciptakan kehebohan media lagi. Victoria harus pergi lebih dulu melalui pintu belakang. Ia terlambat menghadiri acara penggalangan dana."

Merasa terjebak, Sungmin terdiam dan berjuang menyembunyikan kesedihannya, memperlihatkan seulas senyum palsu pada bibirnya. Terpaksa bersabar melihat pemandangan Kyuhyun yang menemani model cantik itu keluar ruangan.

"Aku harap kita dapat bertemu kembali." Victoria berkata dengan manis sebelum keluar.

Sungmin menautkan kedua tangannya sebagai usaha menghentikan tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Mengapa ia kembali menemui Kyuhyun? Kegilaan apa yang merasuki dirinya sampai harus mengorbankan harga dirinya seperti itu?

_Handphone _di tas Sungmin berdering, dan tanpa sadar ia merogoh tas untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Di mana kau, Min?" _tanya Kim Jungmo pelan. _"Hampir setengah jam aku menunggumu."_

"Jungmo..." Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sungmin. Baru sekarang ia teringat janjinya dengan _namja _itu untuk menghadiri kuliah malam, sementara ibu _namja_ itu menjaga Minhyun. Rencana itu sudah dibuat berminggu – minggu sebelumnya dan ibu Jungmo akan tersinggung dengan pembatalan tersebut. "Maaf... maafkan aku... aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku benar – benar lupa kita ada rencana pergi malam ini."

Di ambang pintu, Kyuhyun tiba – tiba berhenti. Biasanya sulit mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun, tapi sebagian percakapan yang tidak sengaja didengarnya itu berhasil melakukannya. Mata gelapnya melontarkan pandangan terkejut ke arah Sungmin. Wanita itu berbicara seakan masih menyayanginya. Bahkan, beberapa menit lalu, wanita itu hampir jatuh ke pelukannya dengan sukarela. Namun, kenyataannya Sungmin memiliki pria lain dalam kehidupannya. Kyuhyun sangat geram mengetahui hal tersebut. Jungmo? Nama yang sangat menggelikan! Kemungkinan seorang kutu buku membosankan dengan tubuh lemah yang merasa lebih nyaman di perpustakaan dari pada di ranjang, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dengan sengit.

Tanpa menyadari kalau ia memiliki pendengar, Sungmin menyesal karena melupakan rencananya dengan Jungmo. "Sebaiknya aku menelepon _okaasan_ dan meminta maaf... setelah ia begitu baik menawarkan bantuan."

"_Aku sudah memberitahu Haha kalau kau sakit, jadi kau tidak perlu meneleponnya lagi, Min."_

Sungmin lega karena Jungmo tidak terdengar kesal karena pembatalan janji tersebut.

_Okaasan? _Kyuhyun membatu memikirkan hubungan Sungmin yang sudah berkembang sampai ke tahap perkenalan dengan ibu si kutu buku. Jadi hubungan mereka seserius itu. Pikiran buruk berkecamuk dibenaknya. Apakah Sungmin sudah berbagi ranjang dengan _namja _itu? Tidak. Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia hanya tidak mau adanya kemungkinan ayah tiri dalam kehidupan putranya. Hanya itu. Tapi ia sendiri merasa tidak yakin dengan pemikirannya.

"Apakah Yeonhee _eonni _mengatakan aku ada di mana?" tanya Sungmin pada Jungmo dengan canggung.

"_Yeonhee tidak ada di sini. Lampu menyala, tapi tampaknya tak ada seorang pun di rumah."_

Sungmin sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Bukankah harusnya Yeonhee _eonni _dan Minhyun ada di rumah saat ini? Tidak mungkin _eonni_nyamau membawa Minhyun jalan – jalan. Ia mengernyit dan menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat ia menatap tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun dan ia takut dengan dirinya sendiri. Sadar akan pandangan gelap Kyuhyun yang penuh penilaian dan yakin kalau pria itu sedang kesal, Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk terdengar bahagia saat berbicara dengan Jungmo.

"Aku akan menemuimu kalau urusanku sudah selesai." Ujar Sungmin.

"_Tidak usah, Min. Aku yang akan mampir ke kantormu hari Jum'at... Bagaimana?" _Jungmo mengisyaratkan dengan jelas kalau ia berharap Sungmin menerima ajakan makan siangnya. Sungmin hampir saja tersenyum kalau saja tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraannya.

Ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Jungmo dengan mengiyakan tawaran _namja _itu dan menyimpan kembali _handphone_nya sambil berkata datar, "Sebaiknya aku pergi..."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi."

"Apa?" Sungmin melontarkan pandangan heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Rumah ini dikelilingi wartawan. Victoria berhasil melarikan diri, tapi kita tidak mungkin bisa melakukan cara yang sama dalam satu malam," jelas Kyuhyun tenang. "Kau harus menginap di sini malam ini dan menyelinap keluar besok pagi."

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun dengan cemas dan tetap berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi... itu tidak mungkin."

"Media massa menunggumu di luar," ujar Kyuhyun. "Kedatanganmu sejam yang lalu justru menambah rasa penasaran mereka. Mereka pasti lebih mendesakmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Sungmin memucat. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini─"

"Mengapa tidak? Itu jalan keluar terbaik. Para wartawan itu tak akan berjaga di sini sepanjang waktu dan kepergian diam – diam besok pagi akan mengatasi permasalahan." Jelas Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin bertatapan dengan mata gelap Kyuhyun dan buru – buru mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia tidak berharap tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun, tapi para wartawan itu cukup mengganggu dan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun cukup masuk akal. Jika Sungmin naik pesawat pagi, ia akan tiba di rumah tepat waktu untuk menyapa Minhyun saat ia bangun dan membawakan sarapan untuk kakaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas bantuannya menjaga Minhyun.

"Sungmin..." desak Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar.

"Baiklah... aku akan menginap di sini. Terima kasih." ucap Sungmin kaku.

"Kau pasti lapar."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," ujar Sungmin, karena ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan. "Hari ini terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Bisakah aku beristirahat sekarang, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya lalu wajahnya dengam mata yang sekelam malam. "Aku kira kau menganggap kebersamaan kita yang dipaksakan ini sebagai satu kesempatan baru untuk memulai usahamu menyelamatkan pernikahan kita."

Semburat malu mewarnai wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mempermainkannya dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Lidahnya yang tajam selalu merupakan sisi gelap kecerdasannya. "Mungkin aku perlu mempertimbangkan kembali apakah kau pantas diperjuangkan atau tidak."

"Dalam hal uang... tentu." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. "Dalam hal lainnya, kurasa kita perlu berkompromi."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, dan tidak mau tahu." Sungmin terlalu letih untuk dapat berpikir jernih dan terlalu lelah untuk melayani perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya ingin beristirahat."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar."

Sungmin membiarkan dirinya memandang Kyuhyun, karena tahu ia akan merindukan wajah itu. Ia berpikir apa yang ada dalam pria itu yang membuatnya begitu mempesona. Ketampanannya yang misterius, tubuhnya maskulin, dan daya tarik sensualnya yang mematikan? Atau bahkan sikap tenang dan karismatik yang menunjukkan kepandaiannya atau sikap dinginnya yang selalu membuat Sungmin terdiam? Kyuhyun telah mengajarinya bahwa mencintai seseorang bisa sangat menyakitkan, bahkan dengan adanya ikatan pernikahan yang seharusnya bisa memberikan rasa aman.

Di puncak tangga, Sungmin berhenti. "Kau sangat pandai dalam berbagai hal, tapi kau tidak terlalu pandai dalam hal pernikahan," gumamnya pelan.

Sepasang mata gelap menatap Sungmin lekat. "Coba ulangi..."

"Pernikahan adalah satu – satunya hal yang tak pernah kau pelajari dan aku juga baru dalam hal itu." Sungmin memusatkan pandangannya pada sebuah lemari. Ia takut kalau memandangi pria itu ia akan kehilangan kendali dirinya. "Kau pernah menghabiskan seratus juta won untuk sebuah lukisan, dan setelah lukisan itu terpajang di apartemenmu untuk satu malam, kau meminjamkannya ke museum, dan kurasa kau tidak pernah melihatnya kembali, Kyu. Yang menarik bagimu adalah proses mendapatkannya."

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras saat ia menyalakan lampu kamar tidur besar yang ia masuki, kemudian ia memberi jalan untuk mempersilakan Sungmin masuk. "Omong kosong."

"Tidak, ini bukan omong kosong. Aku seperti lukisan itu. Setelah mendapatkanku, kau kehilangan minat," lanjut Sungmin dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab imajinasimu itu." Kyuhyun menunjuk telepon yang berada di nakas di samping tempat tidur. "Gunakan telepon itu bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Dengan langkah santai, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu, tampak sangat arogan, dan yakin akan dirinya serta menantang Sungmin dalam setiap langkah. "_Jaljayo_."

_Jaljayo_? Apakah ia bercanda? Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha menahan berbagai macam cacian yang ingin dikeluarkannya.

.

.

.

"_Try to deny it as much as you want but in time our feelings will show._

_Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up..."_

_._

_._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okaasan : Ibu (Ibumu)

Haha : Ibu (ibuku)

Seribu won sama dengan sebelas ribu dua ratus sembilan puluh satu rupiah. Kalau seratus juta won? Kalikan sendiri.

* * *

WOW _viewers_ nya buat saya terkejut bukan main. _Thanks a lot, readers... and special thanks _buat yang sudah nge-review TMW_ ^^ Btw, _rata - rata _review_nya pada gemes ya sama Kyu. Ketahuan yang nge-_review yeoja _semua (ya iyalaaaah ~~)... makasih juga buat semangat dan dukungannya ^^

Rahasia ya sampai chapter berapa. Kalau kata Vermouth sih, _'a secret makes a woman, woman' _kkk~ Nah, soal Yeonhee, dia salah satu artis yang berada di naungan SM juga. Yang pernah main drakor bareng Changmin, _Paradise Ranch, _dan juga sosok _angel_ di MV SM The Ballad yang judulnya _Miss You. _Kalau Yui, dia itu penyanyi asal Jepang. Nama Higurashi pun saya ambil dari nama keluarga Kagome di _anime_ Inuyasha. Kalau Vic, tahu kan siapa? _Yups, _Victoria f(x). Walau saya suka Vic, tapi tetep nggak ikhlas nulis momen dia sama Kyuhyun, uuhh...

Dan iya. Sebelum jadi ELF, saya dulu seorang otaku. Suka sama lagu - lagu Jepang dan segala macam _manga_ dan _anime_-nya walau nggak sampai ikut acara - acara _cosplay _sih, cuma sekedar datang saja kalau lagi ada acara jepang festival di salah satu univ. Dan karena itu, saya punya lumayan banyak koleksi komik, yang selalu diancam mau dibakar sama mama, di rumah zzz... yaaa, kalau ada yang mau tanya lebih lanjut pm saja... ^^

Satu lagi, chapter ini saya dedikasikan buat seluruh _reviewers, _khususnya **tarrafujita** yang _review_nya ngebuat saya agak _speechless. Shock? _Iya. Dan... dan saya bener - bener nggak tau harus bilang apa T.T selalu ada hikmah di balik suatu musibah. _There's sunshine behind that rain. Stay strong..._

* * *

**_Read and Review?_**


End file.
